


The omega prince

by HatakesTaco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Akaashi Keiji, Bonding, Breeding, Cheating, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Tsukishima Kei, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatakesTaco/pseuds/HatakesTaco
Summary: "Sit up straight." "Hold in your emotions." "You're a prince! Present as one." "Study." "You may be worthless as an omega, but once you hold power, you'll be as powerful as an alpha." "Why are you like this?" "Male omega's must be an acception to their alphas"Stop....Leave me alone..I never asked to be..Please....
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please support my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/Hatakes

> _"Sit up straight." "Hold in your emotions." "You're a prince! Present as one." "Study." "You may be worthless as an omega, but once you hold power, you'll be as powerful as an alpha." "Why are you like this?" "Male omega's must be an acception to their alphas"_

> _Stop....Leave me alone..I never asked to be..Please...._

> **The Prince who shall not be named**

> "Heh, who know there was such a slut of an omega around the kingdom?" and so he laughs, at me, he laughs..How dare he? If only he knew who he were talkinng about..but then again I guess it was sort of funny. What was a prince like me doing here? On my kneese, kneeling before another who isn't even an alpha! I guess beta's can be trashy sometimes too. Well, who cares? 

> "Hey there! Pay attention, I'm getting soft over here." so he speaks again. In all honesty, my mouth was hurting. He's all talk anyway, and there's nothing that I'd gain from this. Heh..If mom was to ever hear abotu her precious little boy running around getting fucked by various men around the kingdom, she might just kill me. Oh well, what's to lose? A thrown that isn't mines, but an alpha whom I've never even met in my life? I call bullshit! Why should it always be about alphas?! Why can't i just be normal? Like this beta who stood tall above me, one hand in my hair, guiding me to his shaft. "Slowly. Use your throat more if you're gonna take my all in, if not suck the tip like a good boy." Who knew a beta couuld be this bold? I almost cackled. Take him whole? There's barley anything here to suck on, but since I'm such a good boy.. 

> I suck on the tip, generously. I could feel him twicthing inside of my mouth. My tongue wraps around the small head and I close my eyes, letting out a small moan. A groan is what he lets out. so he likes it? I've had better. "Close." he mutters and I quickly take him out of my mouth, wrapping my hand aorund the small thing. The grip on my hair tightens and he soon cums with a breathy moan. 

> Yuck...

> He starts to laugh as he lets the hold on me go. Now i feel disgusting. "Thank you for your services, omega." I get the services part but come on, don't call me out. "Leave when you want." He leaves quickly afterwards and I stand to my feet, wiping the sticky substnce off of my hand onto some random thing.

> What a waste. I didn't even get hard. With a roll of my eyes i take the wig off and throw it into a nearby trash can. I guess you could say, this is my life. Well, the other life. One of the two. On the other hand, I'm the son of a king and queen, simple right? Wrong. To keep the kingdom in balance, the rules to the next heir are simple. 

> The king must be an Alpha, whether female, male, and other genders. If that alpha is of family name, their partner's secondary gender does not matter. My parents are two alphas, and was unfortunatly given an omega child. If the heir is born an omega or beta, they cannot become the head over all, and instead below them, as queen. The king will be picked out of power and wealth. Therefore, my alpha king is being selected. 

> How stupid right? Idiotic! It goes to show how low one would go for their power. I could be king, yet I'm stuck as the next queen because of my secondary gender: Omega. And what's worse is that one that alpha is found I'll have to....we'd have to, 

> Bond and Breed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The prince and his idiotic friend**

”Ow..” I mumble at the male, who was attempting at stretching me. Why was he so rough? The hell.. “Hey, I said it hurts!” He pulls out his fingers and I look back at him frowning. “Learn how to listen, now I’m not in the mood. Leave at once.”   
  


and now my legs hurt, sitting in that position for so long. Damn, and I really wanted that guy. What they say is true huh? He’s just a pretty face, fucking beta. I should know better, why were all of my hookups Betas?!

Well, the fear of being bonded by an alpha who doesn’t know my name nor who I am freaks my out. And not all Alphas smell good, or maybe it’s just me...Well. That shouldn’t matter anymore because I could care less about a worthless male with an ego the size of his cock.   
  


Frustrated I was, and hard. Fuck it. I take off the wig and throw it across the room. There goes another one.   
  


My hole ached, of pain and the feeling of wanting something to just be in there. Damnit! He just had to be rough didn’t he? Sliding my fingers across my lips, I was quick to lap my tongue around them. Has it really come to this? I always feel regretful afterwards...fuck. My skin felt hot, a small moan escaping past my lips. I take my fingers a bit more into my mouth, coating the digits nicely. I moan again.. and it felt good touching myself. I haven’t in so long, it’s weird but..I don’t mind.   
  


_If only that beta was an alpha.  
  
_

It’s hard to admit but I wouldn’t mind..being taken by an alpha. Would it feel good? The possibilities! My fingers found their ways down to my hole, circling its entrance. _Alpha.  
_ Damnit.. It felt good, but it was never enough. Was mom right? Was my deepest desire an Alpha all along? No! No.. 

And so I moaned, and moaned until I could feel the heat pooling in my stomach, begging to be released. My fingers weren’t nearly long enough to please me as I wanted but they could do in the moment. A loud gasp, and the throw of the head. I cried out as my body shudder from the impact. Stars I could see. Fuck.

_”Tsukki?”_ What-

Panting I sent a glare towards my door. Who the hell gave him the key?! “Damnit Yamaguchi, the hell?” He blushed closing the door behind him and locking it back. Of course I liked my space to myself. “S-Sorry!” I’d scold him if he wasn’t so cute, idiot. “It’s fine, wouldn’t be the first time you’ve walked in on me.” I reach out for his hand and he pulled me up. My legs were quite shaky but I’m sure they’d be alright. “So, what do you want?” I ask stripping the rest of my clothes off.

“Ah- well, I’ve heard from a few people that the king has been selected.”   
  


_“What?”_ It hurts me that they’d be chosen without my consent but, it’s too early. There’s no way that they’ve found someone that quickly. The hell?

”Well I don’t exactly know but it’s been going around the castle since I’ve arrived. That and I’m here.” He smiles at the end with a slight blush. “Shut up.” I open the bathroom door and lean against it. I smile back at him anyway. “Wanna shower with me?” 


	3. Chapter 3

_”Tsukki?”_

_”Yeah?”_

_”Let’s get married!!”  
  
_

_“...okay.”_

_”Really?!”_

_”Yeah, now_ _shut_ _up Yamaguchi.”_

_”Okay!”_

**_The Prince and the broken promise_**  
  


”Tsukki?”   
  


“Yeah?”

”We aren’t...getting married, are we?”   
  


We were young, children. I didn’t understand my feelings...but I knew that they were there, that deep down I had loved the other. The only beta suitable for me. And now..that beautiful make stops before me, letting me know that our oh so beautiful promise has been broken. I loved him! I wanted to be with him no matter what. He was mines, my beta. He belonged to me so why?! Why couldn’t I just have been and Alpha.. ”Tadashi-

“I’ll be getting married soon as well, Kei.” 

_Kei. He called me.. I don’t understand! What is this?! There’s no way- Married?!_

I felt them, tears. So I was crying? Ha...I deserve it, don’t I? He wouldn’t even look at me! Why would he want to? A worthless..omega. A slutty omega. Is, that what he thinks of me? Yamaguchi...Why-  
  


“She’s a extraordinary beta, and I really hope you’ll come to accept her as well as I do-

_“Her?”_

_  
._

_._

”His name is Tetsurou, Kuroo.”

”The current head of the Kuroo clan? Ha...very nice. Extremely wealthy. He and Kei will breed beautiful and powerful children. “ 

“Ah.. yes madam but he won’t accept.”

”And why the hell not?”

”Well...he wishes to meet Kei first.”   
  


“....Bastard.”

”Ma’am?”

”Get the boy ready.”

  
.

.

”You stopped wearing your ring.” Tears, more tears. They fell and fell! Why wouldn’t they stop?! N-No...Tadashi! Please don’t go to her, please..

”I love you.” Sobbing, I fell to my knees. Why wouldn’t he look at me?! “Ya..maguchi p-please!” He shook his head. Disappointed. Disgusting. Worthless. _Omega_.  
  


“Once married I won’t be back, where moving overseas. I...Please don’t be mad Tsukki. I love you, and- I wish to run away with you and just disappear. I want us in a house with our own children but it can’t be that way! We aren’t kids anymore, we must face our reality. So please,” he turns to me..and the fire inside of me ignites. His smile that lit up my heart. Those tears that tore me apart. My love.... 

“Take care of him, okay Tsukki?!”

I smile, finally. My love...was no longer my love, but a friend who encouraged me to keep going and move on. To not look behind me or I might stumble and lose everything. My love...was no more. 

“Shut up, Tadashi..”

”Okay, Kei!”


	4. Chapter 4

_”I promise, to keep my word...Yamaguchi.”_

_”Stop being so soft! It’s creeping me out.” His laughter..that beautiful laugh that filled my ears like it was music._   
  


“I miss you already.”

_ **The prince and the alpha** _

“I’ve prepared you for this moment, Kei.” I look up at her and quickly away. “Don’t disappoint me child-

“Damnit I know, let me go in already.” He sigh running a hand through my hair. He was here, I could _smell_ him. Was this his way of presenting as head alpha? Once we’re together, officially, he’ll have it all. Once my heat comes I’ll be impregnated and bonded. My hands shook at my side, gripping harshly at the silk material of my kimono. I...fuck. His smell was strong. I even noticed my mother drawing back for a second as if she wanted me to run far away from this man. This...alpha.   
  


“Breathe child, you’ll do fine.”   
  
“Yes ma’am.” I swallow thickly, my hands shakily reaching for the handle. I can’t do it...Damnit. Why did Yamaguchi have to leave me? If he were here, by my side as he’d always been, I wouldn’t be felt more comfortable. And now I was alone, with no one. Alone with this man, who could destroy me by simply saying those two words that define everything... _I do._

_._

_._

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Kei. I admit you’re even more beautiful in person.” He chuckles. This alpha, this man...was utterly stunning. He was gorgeous, and nice.. Why were we alone? I didn’t understand it. I didn’t smell my mom nor the others that brought me here. It was only us.   
  


“...Thank you, Kuroo-San.”   
  


“Please, call me Tetsurou.” He smiles and I turn away swallowing back. What was this? Why was he...fuck it’s hot. “I-I need some air.” I rush to stand, ignoring the sound of his chair scrapping against the floor. I open the door quickly taking in a breath. Damnit...how embarrassing.   
“Please forgive me if I’m making you uncomfortable.”   
  


The temperature was quite low this morning, it felt good against my skin, the cool air...I close my eyes shaking my head. “No, don’t apologize. Your pheromones are pretty strong...Tetsurou.” Gosh I haven’t had an alpha since Koutarou. Everything seems new to me now. Fucking Betas always in my- no, I can’t get mad. ”Kei?”   
  


“Y-Yes?”   
  


“Will you accept my marriage proposal?”   
I knew it was coming, I....fuck. It isn’t for me, no..it’s not for me. Do it for mom, the kingdom, our status. “I...”

He chuckles softly coming behind me. I couldn’t breathe, he was so warm. Absentmindedly, I leaned into the male. He felt so good, warm and protecting. So this is what it’s like? “You don’t have to accept me now, let’s just say that you did. Im pretty sure we’re doing this for the same reasons...and, I want to make sure my clan is safe.” He’s...protecting his family. Of course.   
  


“I, I understand. I accept Tetsorou.” I nod moving away from the male quickly. “Gosh that was fast.” He laughs making me look at him. He was truly a beautiful Alpha.   
  


“I’ll...I’ll be going into heat soon Tetsurou.” I cough out looking away. I’ve always handled my heats, not even Yamaguchi held me when it came. And now I have an alpha, the man to rightfully claim me. He pats my shoulder, grabbing my attention. “Please be ready, Kei.” I nod. “Yes...” 

“Well, since we’re alone, let’s gets to know each other. There’s something I’ve wanted to talk about the moment I’ve laid eyes on you. “ I could feel it, my face reddening. He narrowed his eyes at me as if he suddenly turned angry. “Do you have a lover?” Yes....no. Yamaguchi.

”N-No...” he chuckles. “Ah, I’m sorry. Your mom told me quite a lot and so did a few others from around the castle. I was afraid I was taking you from your lover. Please don’t think of me as just an alpha. I’d never take you away from the one you love, not for the spite of oneself. “ Damnit I felt like crying. Who the hell was this guy?! And why was he so...nice. 

“and you? Tetsurou?” He shakes his head. “Nah.” 

“Okay.” He wraps and arm around my waist, pulling me into him. “Let’s go back inside?” I nod looking down, slowly inhaling the pheromones that smelled oh so good...


	5. Chapter 5

_”Maybe being King won’t be so hard, as long as I got you, huh Kei?”_

_”I suppose so, Tetsurou-San.”_

**_The prince and his habits_ **

Its been one whole week since Tetsurou-San had arrived to be the new King, my alpha, and breeder. Everyone loves him, and I could see why. The male was extremely nice towards others and never treated anyone differently. He was also respectful towards the children. So this was my soon to be Alpha? The ring I wore on my finger glistened whenever exposed to the sun. It too was beautiful. I haven’t been me lately, no Yamaguchi to follow me around everywhere, or my mom constantly reminding me why I’m about to inherit such power, that I need to be the perfect omega. My heat...was soon to arrive. Preparations are being made around the castle, while Tetsorou-san’s belongings are being moved here. The things he does have quite a pattern.   
  


First, he starts the day by coming into my room every morning at 8 o’clock, and he awakes me with a sweet yet gently kiss upon my forehead and tells me to wake up. I found it quite strange on that level, moving as if we’ve been married for years when we’d only met each other. Next, he calls his father and mother to ensure that they’re safe and sound and that the clan is doing well. From what I've learned, Tetsurou-san's father got into some trouble in his younger days against another clan, and since getting out of the old habits Tetsurou-san watches over them. Lastly, he comes back to my room for a morning tea, or anything. I..he's a good alpha, a great one at that. Any omega, beta and even alpha of any gender would be extremely grateful to have him...

_So why now? Out of all the places I could be with my Alpha...I was beneath another._

_"B-Bokuto-san...Ah-!"_ The only alpha I've had sex within my life. Koutarou Bokuto, the man wasn't like any other I've met before, and if I had could I would have chosen him as my alpha king...But his heart belonged to another. A beta, a very beautiful one. At some point in my life, I had forgotten about Yamaguchi, and it hurt to know that my heart was drifting to the alpha above me. His lover...Keiji Akaashi. The male didn’t hate me, no, in fact, I’ve had interactions with him as well. We’ve all...had sex with one another, and at the same time. Keiji didn’t mind me, not at all. The couple was only a few years older than I, and they wanted children. The possibility was low for Keiji but the doctor said it was possible. I...I’m quite envious of them at times. They have everything they could ever ask for, and Koutarou.. the loving alpha who wasn’t the wealthiest, nor did he have money problems. The alpha whom I’ve met out of luck, married and is soon to bore children with another, so I can’t get mad, because it’s only sex. Just...until I’m tied down for good. One last time.

”Ah..” Through half lid eyes I could see his face, that expression...he looked, stunningly beautiful. I wanted him to bite me, mark me, claim me instead! But, I couldn’t. As the same with Yamaguchi...

I could feel it, deep inside Koutarou’s cock, pulsating. “It’s all in, are you alright?” He whispered against my lips, earning a small nod in response. “I’m gonna move, tell me if it hurts Kei.” Again, I nod. I gasp feeling his hips move back, sliding out of me...ngh. His hips snap forward like electricity sending a shock throughout my body. I couldn’t help but gasp, tightening my grip around the male. I could do this...I can...fuck. "Bokuto-san.." I heaved out. So deep, inside. I felt hot, my body was on fire. How long has it bee? Since...longing after an alpha. And now, my king is here. And I...

"I-..ah!" _there, please there..yes._ I couldn't hold in the moans as he pounded into me. Above me, he was smiling down. Of course, he knew that this will be the final time for us, and Keiji...he too was heartbroken about the announcement, but at least now they can keep their relationship closed to themselves. Over and over, moans spilled from my lips, I couldn't close my mouth as my body was being violated in the best way possible. His pheromones were spreading, ours mixed in the room. I couldn't breathe."Do you like that? Huh? Does it feel good Kei, fucking into you like this? 'Kaashi would be so disappointed knowing he couldn't be here fucking you for the last time. I'm gonna miss you, Tsukki.." he whispers into my ear. "Bokuto..m-me too-!" I was...that feeling. 

"I'm gonna cum-

.

.

"Where were you!? You missed the meeting this morning. Do you know how worried Tetsurou-Sama was!?" I sigh with a small yawn. "I thought I told you all I wasn't going anyway? Please give me some space, Azumane." As I head back to my room I started to wonder... _Worried?_ Why would he be worried? About me? Maybe Azumane was exaggerating as he always has done. Nothing to be worried about me, right? Wrong.

"Kei?" I jump back frightened at the sudden voice. Looking inside my room I see the male sitting on my bed, staring directly at me. I give a small smile and nod my head. "Hello! Tetsurou-san, I'm sorry for my absence today for the meeting. If you would so kindly like to go over the things discussed here, I'd gladly listen-

**"You smell of another."**

Maybe it was me talking with a clear head that I didn't notice the pheromones spreading around me like a blanket of anger. Looking up I was met with the angered eyes of an alpha, _my alpha_. "What do you mean?"

"Who is it, who _was_ it?" he stood, and for a second I could see hurt flash across his face...or maybe it was my imagination. "Take off your clothes." he reaches behind me and closes the door, locking it as well. "Wh-What?" 

"Take them off!" he yells. He's never yelled at me before, but of course, he wouldn't when he's just gotten her...yet I don't know why he was so angered. I wasn't scared, I could admit that. Maybe I was taking it the wrong way? If he wanted...why didn't he just ask? "Well, if that's what you wanted, why didn't you just say you wanted to have sex-

"Because I don't." He doesn't want to-

"You smell of another alpha. I asked you before we agreed on our decision if you had a lover. You lied to me." he sighs shaking his head. "N-No I didn't, I didn't lie Tetsurou-san.." 

.

"Then whose Alpha did you fuck?!" he was angry... as I started to take off my clothes, revealing the marks left by Bokuto, I realized that I had made a mistake with my choices. 


	6. Chapter 6

_"Don't lie to me, you were with another alpha. These marks all over your body, both faded and new...Just how many people have you slept with?"_

_"...I lost count."_

**_The prince...and his alpha_ **

"I'm sorry...Tetsurou-san." bowing my head I close my eyes. He was angered but he didn't do anything violent as any other alpha would have done. He...he was calm about the situation, but the expression of anger, and hurt never left his face. "It's, quite alright." he sighs giving me a final glance and leaving. 

"What happened?" 

"Oh, Yamaguchi! It's horrible!" I cried out into the phone. I run a hand over my face sighing. "I made him angry! Why didn't you stop me before you left!?" 

"Stop you?" 

"Yes, STOP me from the things that I did! You knew you were leaving and didn't help me before you left." I whined into the phone. Hearing a soft chuckle on the other end made my heart stop. I forgot...I was talking to my ex-lover, best friend, Tadashi...

"Tsukki! I can't help you with that, that's something you have to do on your own. I have to go now. but I'll call as soon as the chance comes." Wait- no Yamaguchi!

The line disconnected with a beep. I give the phone back to Azumane and run a hand through my hair. "Is it that bad, Kei-sama?"

"It's been another week, he...doesn't come to see me in the mornings anymore. I don't know what to do." I sigh rubbing at my eyes. I suppose I wouldn't want the same if it was the other way around, but then again, if I had Tadashi still here I wouldn't care. Alpha or not, he has no right to ignore his omega! It's utterly unacceptable and will not be tolerated! I turn my back on Azumane and march down the halls. He wouldn't be in his room at this hour, so I didn't go there, nor did I check the main hall and the study. 

I knew where he'd be, and I'd be an even stupider omega if I didn't. There he was...the garden, sitting on the bench as he watered the lilies. He looked so...calm and peaceful as if he were free of everything. The light illuminated around him beautifully. Younger me wouldn't have even given the male a chance at being my alpha, but it was different now. He was so..."Kei?" He grabs my attention quickly snapping me out of my gaze. I look up to him once more seeing he was finished and staring at me with a small smile upon his lips. "Ah- Hello, Tetsurou-san.." he chuckles motioning for me to sit next to him, which I gladly accept. 

"I could smell you from the moment you walked into the garden." he laughs. I felt my face heating up at the gesture. I suppose he could, due to my scent. I nod staring ahead at the flowers as his laughter died down. "So, you wanted me?" A nod once more, "Yes, I...wanted to apologize to you for my actions the other day. I knew you were here and I dared to have sex with another while I am only fit for you for the rest of my time as the prince, onto my title as queen once we are married." he only chuckles. I guess it was quite foolish of me to be here apologizing, as a representative of royalty, it was my duty to act as one. 

"Kei, it is alright. I understand. " He..did? "I've also failed at my job to be your only alpha, therefore I cannot be accepted as alpha king if I can't even keep the omega prince as my own."

"No! I mean...You've been excellent since your becoming here. Please do not doubt your position because you've done such a well job preparing for the throne Tetsurou-san." He stares at me in wonder I believe, his eyes filled with curiosity.   
“Kei, everything is fine and I forgive you. He....didn’t come inside you, did he?” He looks worried for a moment and I laugh. After our chat in the garden, I made it my responsibility to make him have a bit more fun. "Where are we going?" he asked me along the way, but I only shrugged. "At this point, there's something usual on my mind, but I don't know..." I mumble and at that, he laughs. "Let's get you something to eat, would that be fine?" With a nod, he tugs me alongside him towards the kitchen. "I've heard from a few others that you like strawberries, preferably shortcakes, is that true?" he laughs looking at me again. I feel lost...this male of honor who stood before me...any omega would be happy to be in my position right now, but...it doesn't feel complete somehow. I nod my head slowly sitting down. 

“Yes Tetsurou-San, that’s fine...”


End file.
